bbcfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Selfburner
Welcome Hi, welcome to BBC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Wikialink page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Johng22 (Talk) 17:24, June 30, 2011 Wiki The Admin is no longer active, let's make another wiki and i'll make you admin, to configure it. it will be BBC network Wikia - AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 15:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Could you give me admin rights, to remodel the main page, I am a experienced templater. Thanks! AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 14:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) So you cannot change ?AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 14:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Usually, if you are admin, you are beaurecrat! AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 14:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I asked the other beaurecrat! Thanks anyway, I am trying to make a Wikiproject, could you help me? AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 14:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) A wikiproject is a project made to atract users to edit a specific category of pages. It will be Project:Channels. We will improve BBC Channels! I first have to request a namespace. AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 14:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes. AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 14:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) That's the point, I am and have been admin on lots of wikis, and know how to make thing work, even not wikia, look at this homepage or this one. I am also a blog and webdesigner, and i could work it out.I am calling lots of friends, but, of course, they 'do not have time' AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 14:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You could unprotect the homepage 'till i finish it AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 15:05, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Done, but I still need it unprotected, we have to choose some pictures and articles! AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 15:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) For first i think BBC1234 News Parliament and HD logos AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 15:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) So, what do you think? AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 17:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on it! AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 05:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I made this logo. What do you think?AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 09:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : Just got Admin rights! So, do you like the logo I did, if yes, I will upload it!AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 09:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Reviewed your suggestions :Hello again, I did it! The all new Main Page]! Tell me what do you think! AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 12:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, thanks for the good words XD. I am also working on Help:BBC Wiki AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 13:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) New Editor I think we should enable the new editor. It is more reliable. The only downside of it is the preview function, but they are working on it. AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 13:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :So, AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 17:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) * I Don't really like the new editor yet - Thokul New Navigation I am enabling the new navigation, and will set up a page the community to share their thoughts. It will be under community tab. [[User:AddyCWebs|'AddyCWebs']]|[[User talk:AddyCWebs|'Talk']]@ADMIN 14:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC)